Some wearable computing devices (e.g., smart watches, activity trackers, heads-up display devices, etc.) output graphical content for display. For example, a wearable computing device may present a graphical user interface (GUI) including one or more graphical elements that contain information. As a user interacts with a GUI that contains visual indications of content, the wearable computing device may receive input (e.g., speech input, touch input, etc.). However, when interacting with the GUI, it may be difficult for a user to provide speech input, touch input, or other conventional types of input that may require a user to focus and/or exhibit precise control. For example, the user may be immersed in activity (e.g., having a face-to-face conversation, riding a bicycle, etc.) or attending an event (e.g., a concert, a movie, a meeting, an educational class, etc.) that prevents a user from speaking voice-commands into a microphone or providing specific touch inputs at a screen.